


god, it's good, the loving

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: Joe is jealous, Webster is oblivious, and they're both a little too okay with excessive PDA. The rest of their friends do not appreciate it.





	god, it's good, the loving

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

Joe doesn’t even want to be here.

Webster was the one who insisted on going for a walk in the park – because “fresh air” and “physical activity” and “endorphins” – almost all things that could easily be solved with visit to the gym. Or getting their own exercise in the bedroom. (Or the couch, or the shower, or the kitchen counter. Joe isn’t picky.)

No, Web had insisted. It’s just their luck that they’d run into a group of other Easy guys, sitting in a cluster beneath a particularly large tree. He would have been more than happy to ignore the people they happened to know; but once again, Webster _insisted._

Now they’ve been sitting with the group for almost half an hour, and Joe isn’t sure _what’s_ going on. It seems like this was meant to be a study session, but any group consisted of Skip, Malarkey, Penkala, and Luz can’t ever actually be productive. Webster is in the same Marine Biology class as Penkala, so that’s probably why he wanted to stop, but now he’s been chattering for what feels like an eternity. Joe is ready to go – either to keep walking, or just go home.

He feels a bit of sympathy for Toye, who looks as put-out as him. Luz hasn’t paid a bit of attention to his boyfriend since they arrived, despite being firmly seated in his lap. He’s almost hits Toye in the face once or twice in the course of his animated storytelling. The look on the poor guy’s face tells Joe that Toye is having as good a time as he is.

A chorus of laughter bubbles up around them at some joke Skip tells. Webster’s laugh rings the clearest in Joe’s ears. He feels his jaw tighten, teeth grinding together, and tries to remember how to take a breath.

This is ridiculous. He’s not about to spend the rest of his afternoon hanging out with these guys. Today was supposed to be for him and Web, _alone._

Frustrated, Joe decides to ignore social convention and trust his own instincts. If he doesn’t get his alone time with Web, then he doesn’t need alone time. As Skip and Malarkey go back and forth telling a story, Joe’s hand finds itself wandering; first to Web’s shoulder, then down to the small of his back.

It takes a minute for Webster to notice, but Joe feels the moment he does. His breathing hitches; he goes very still. Joe allows his hand to massage the crest of Webster’s spine, in the place he always carries the most tension. He can feel his boyfriend melt, slowly but surely, into his touch.

If there’s ever a way to turn Web into putty in his hands, it’s a massage. It isn’t long before the other man is leaning back against Joe’s chest, breathing deep and even as Joe’s arms loop around his waist. Joe rests his chin on top of Webster’s dark curls. They tickle the underside of his jaw. He smiles as he tilts his head down to press a kiss to the crown of Webster’s head.

This draws Webster’s face up to him (not that he hadn’t had his attention long before this). Joe’s next kiss lands on Webster’s mouth, and he sucks the lower of his plump lips between his teeth just to feel the way Webster tenses.

After that, there’s no point in pretending he has any more interest in the story. He turns from his friends, melting against Joe’s chest, and their lips meet again in a hungry kiss. Webster is needy, intense, and unashamed, as if he’s oblivious to the very public setting or the people around them.

Joe kisses back, lit up with glee. He’s stolen Web away, just the way he wanted to.

“Oh, jesus,” Luz groans, a hand flying up to cover his eyes. “Are you guys serious right now? Really?”

“There are kids here,” Toye mutters, frowning.

Joe is tempted to flip them off behind Web’s back, but manages to hold himself back. Those two have no room to talk – Luz has an exhibitionist streak a mile wide, the little weirdo, and Toye is a shameless enabler. Instead, he just kisses Web harder, allowing a hand to wander along his thigh – in full view of their friends.

Skip is making gagging noises now, while Luz is waving at them like he’s trying to perform an exorcism. Penkala has his head in his hands. Toye just looks tired.

“Come on, give it a rest!”

The exclamation seems to bring Webster back to his senses. Regaining himself for just a second, Webster manages to break away. “Joe –” he gasps out – but Joe isn’t having it. He gives his boyfriend the chance to catch his breath before swooping in again, capturing his lips with his own. It doesn’t take much for draw a groan out of Webster, and Joe swallows it down like a starving man.

“Y’all are gross,” Penkala mutters, watching through his fingers. Malarkey hugs the tree trunk behind him, like a child clinging to his mother’s leg for protection.

What’s the matter? They’ve never seen a bit of action before? Joe smirks against Webster’s mouth, and cups his boyfriend’s ass in both hands. Webster goes tense as if electrified. Then his hands catch in Joe’s hair, and he pulls him deeper into the kiss with a guttural moan.

“Just go home!” hollers Skip. Luz tosses a balled up piece of paper at the back of Webster’s head.

They can take a hint, and Joe has no reason to want to stay around. Still holding Webster against him, he pulls them both to their feet. Only when they begin to walk do they part, just long enough for Joe to catch sight of Webster’s flushed face and bright, eager eyes. The sound of their friends shouting after them follows them down the path.

“So,” Joe mutters, still holding Webster close with an arm around his shoulders. “You wanna finish this walk?”

Webster is breathless. “Home,” he pants out. “Let’s go home.”

(They don’t make it home, but the backseat of Joe’s car isn’t too uncomfortable. Like he said, they’re not picky.)


End file.
